


Wonder

by dukastark



Category: Away (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukastark/pseuds/dukastark
Summary: Emma se pergunta quando embarcou nessa montanha russa de sentimentos.
Relationships: Ram Arya/Emma Green
Kudos: 5





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> isso é mais um teste pra eu ver se sei postar nesse site  
> se alguém ler isto, tbm postei no spirit sob o msm nome nesse link https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/wonder-20587779

Emma se pergunta quando embarcou nessa montanha russa de sentimentos.

Ela se pergunta quando parou de se importar com o relacionamento que tinha com Matt na Terra, mesmo que se sentisse culpada toda vez que encostava sua mão na de Ram e sentia borboletas no estômago.

Ela se pergunta quando ele percebeu que ela estava agindo de forma diferente perto dele. Não como das últimas vezes que Emma se fechou e tentava agir unicamente como sua comandante, mas sim como às vezes ela parecia orbitar à volta dele.

Ela se pergunta quando foi que eles começaram a compartilhar sorrisos, olhares e toques diferentes do que com o resto da equipe.

Se pergunta se os outros perceberam que ela estava agindo diferente com ele.

Emma se pergunta como deixou o relacionamento deles chegar a esse ponto.

Mas quando Ram a beija por todo seu corpo, as indagações param e, por alguns momentos, apenas os dois existem.

**Author's Note:**

> petição para fazer o nome do shipp deles ser SpaceSpouses: -duka


End file.
